Believe my change!
Believe my change! is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 single. The song is performed by Tsubasa Ibuki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Erika Masaki, composed by Ken Nishizoe alongside Satoru Kuwabara (Arte Refact) and arranged by Sei Kuwabara alongside Takuya Sakai (Arte Refact). Track List #Growing Storm! #…In The Name Of。 …LOVE? #VIVID Imagination (VIVID イマジネーション) #Kuusou Bungaku Shoujo (空想文学少女) #Believe my change! #Mirai Hikou (未来飛行) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Mou chiisana atashi ja, nai Nigirishimeta migite mitsumeteta Sore nano ni doushite... mada Kakurete shimau no? Yowai kokoro Kagi wa... (kibou) negau nara Kitto... (souzou) kawareru zettai (one two three!) Tsuyoku naritai (un deux trois!) Daijoubu tsubasa datte, mata sodatsu kara Hashire! Kirameki tsukande karada maenomeri ni Ganbaru PAWAA itsudemo koko da yo todoke! Believe my change! Believe my mind! DORAMATIKKU na mirai e kinou made to onaji janai Sore o shitteru... dakara (ashita e) ikeru yo Tachidomaru jikan wa iranai yo Kangaete mitatte imi wa nai Wakaru desho? Wakatteru nanoni Naze darou kowain da... Sore wa minna issho nano kana ima no kimochi Yume wa... (shissou) dokomademo Motto... (kandou) kanaeru zettai (one two three!) Susumu ippo (un deux trois!) Dare mo ga, ne dokidoki o kanjiteru kara Sagase! Atarashii sekai o honki dake ga miteru Fumidasu PAWAA aru no wa koko da yo todoke! Believe my change! Believe my mind! EKUSERENTO ni kawarou atashi dake no hikari ga aru -Basho- o shitteru... dakara (ashita o) mayowanai Ima wa tsubomi no mama demo itsuka hana hiraku yo Makenai kimochi dake ga koko ni aru no Sou da! Jibun shinjite ――― Kirameki tsukande karada maenomeri ni Ganbaru PAWAA itsudemo koko da yo todoke! Believe my change! Believe my mind! DORAMATIKKU na mirai e kinou made to onaji janai Sore o shitteru... dakara (ashita e) ikeru yo Mabushii yoake ni... Believe my change! Believe my mind! Ashita o mitsukeyou Believe my change! Believe my mind! Jibun dake no tsubasa de |-| Kanji= もう　小さなあたしじゃ、無い 握りしめた右手　見つめてた それなのにどうして…まだ 隠れてしまうの？弱いココロ 鍵は…(希望) 願うなら きっと…(創造) 変われる絶対(one two three!) 強くなりたい(un deux trois!) 大丈夫　翼だって、また育つから 走れ！キラめき掴んで　カラダ前のめりに 頑張るパワーいつでもここだよ　届け！ Believe my change! Believe my mind! ドラマティックな未来へ　昨日までと同じじゃない それを知ってる…だから(明日へ)行けるよ 立ち止まる　時間はイラナイよ 考えてみたって意味はない 分かるでしょ？分かってる　なのに ナゼだろう怖いんだ… それはみんな一緒なのかな　今のキモチ 夢は…(疾走) どこまでも もっと…(感動) 叶える絶対(one two three!) 進む一歩(un deux trois!) 誰もが、ね　ドキドキを感じてるから 探せ！新しいセカイを　本気だけが見てる 踏みだすパワーあるのはここだよ　届け！ Believe my change! Believe my mind! エクセレントに変わろう　あたしだけのヒカリがある 在拠-場所-を知ってる… だから(明日を)迷わない 今は蕾のままでも　いつか花ひらくよ 負けない気持ちだけが　ここにあるの そうだ！自分シンジテ――― キラめき掴んで　カラダ前のめりに 頑張るパワーいつでもここだよ　届け！ Believe my change! Believe my mind! ドラマティックな未来へ　昨日までと同じじゃない それを知ってる… だから(明日へ)行けるよ 眩しい夜明けに… Believe my change! Believe my mind! 明日を見つけよう Believe my change! Believe my mind! 自分だけの翼で |-| English= I'm not a little kid anymore I looked at the right hand I gripped tightly So then, why am I still... Hiding it? My weak heart The key is... (Hope) If you wish, I'm sure... (Creation) It'll definitely change (one two three!) I want to be stronger (un deux trois!) It's fine, because my wings are still growing 1 Run! Grabbing for that light, I'll throw my body forward The power to keep going is right here; reach! Believe my change! Believe my mind! Until a dramatic future that's surely different from today I know that... That's why I'm going (to tomorrow) I don't need time to stop After thinking about it, I realized it's pointless You get it, right? I understand, but, for some reason, I'm scared... I wonder if everyone's alike in that they feel like I'm feeling now Dreams are... (Sprinting) No matter where More... (Passion) I definitely want them to come true (one two three!) That step forward (un deux trois!) Hey, anyone can feel that excitement Search! I'll only see this new world if I'm serious The power to advance is right here; reach! Believe my change! Believe my mind! Only I have the light to make things excellent I know the -place-... That's why (for tomorrow) I won't hesitate I may be just a bud now, but someday my flower will open All I have is the desire to not lose That's right! I'll believe in myself--- Grabbing for that light, I'll throw my body forward The power to keep going is always right here; reach! Believe my change! Believe my mind! Until a dramatic future that's surely different from today I know that... That's why I'm going (to tomorrow) To a brilliant daybreak... Believe my change! Believe my mind! I'll find tomorrow Believe my change! Believe my mind! With my very own set of wings Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Machico) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki)